The present invention relates to an apparatus for cultivating aquatic living things and more specifically for effectively cultivating marine growth such as kelp, sea weed or the like by using solar rays such as solar rays collected and filtered through a solar ray collecting device.
The present applicant has previously proposed to focus the sun's rays or artificial light rays by using lenses or the like, to guide the focused light rays into a fiber optic cable and to transmit the same therethrough to any place where the light is needed for illumination or for other purposes, for example, as a source of light energy for the photosynthesis of plants in order to intensively cultivate them or to cultivate marine growth. The present applicant has also proposed to focus the sun's rays or artificial light rays by using lenses or the like and to guide the focused light rays into a light guide extending into a water tank for cultivating chlorella and then to transmit and radiate the same into the tank.
However, in the case of applying light radiation to marine growth in sea water it is rather difficult to effectively direct the light rays towards the growth which is always oscillating back and forth in the sea. As regards this problem, no solution has heretofore been introduced.